


I'll Whisper Your Name

by hellsyeah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsyeah/pseuds/hellsyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's favorite word are their names, but sometimes, late at night, he'll mumble another name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Whisper Your Name

It seemed that Gavin's favorite words to say were their names. Whether it was a sleepy 'Ryan' in the morning when the older blonde rolled out of bed and jostled him awake; a 'Ray' when the Puerto Rican beat him in a video game even after Gavin spent all day practicing; a 'Geoff' when the breath on his neck was flavored with whiskey and coffee; a 'Jack' when he starts to miss home and needs somewhere to cuddle; or a 'Michael' after he breaks something and the redhead won't stop laughing. And they all love hearing their names regardless of how they were being said.  
What they didn't like was how late at night while Gavin was alone he would sob around another name. When he thought none of them were around and he could be alone. He would curl into the couch, or in the spare bedroom and cry until he fell asleep. The mornings after he would make an excuse about having a headache or something as to why he wasn’t in bed with them.

Ryan was the first one to hear it. He had been up for hours working on setting up a new computer when he got restless. He'd almost made it to the kitchen before he noticed the lad curled into the couch cushions, shoulders shaking. He'd started to cross the room and comfort him when he heard Gavin whisper “Dan” and fold in on himself more. Ryan stood confused for a few seconds before he walked over to the brit and kneeled next to him, hand on his shoulder and said, “You okay, Gav?”  
Gavin had nodded, sat up without looking at Ryan and said, “I'm okay. I'm just going to bed.” He stood up and walked back toward the bedroom. The next morning when everyone filed out of the bedroom Ryan asked Geoff if he knew who Dan was. He didn't.

Ray had woken up in the middle of the night and stumbled to the bathroom. On the way back to bed he noticed they weren't all curled in bed. Confused, he wandered around the house for a few minutes, looking for the missing man. The door to the spare bedroom was cracked so he pushed it open, moving to crawl into bed beside the other man. Gavin, in his sleep, automatically curled into Ray, throwing an arm around him. He had his face pressed to Ray's shoulders, he let out a sigh and mumbled, “Dan.”  
Ray thought he had misheard him at first and ignored it. Not worried at all about whatever Gavin had been dreaming. He did ask Michael about it later and the jersey native got really confused when he didn't know who Dan was.

Jack had been sitting in the living room trying to finish a book before the rest of the boys' got home. Geoff and Ryan had taken Michael and Ray to the new horror movie they had been ranting about and Gavin had opted to stay home and get some rest. The boys' were supposed to be back in another hour or two and he had just started the last chapter of the book when he looked up to see Gavin shuffling in the entrance from the hallway. He closed the book and set it on the side table, opening his arms to the younger man. Gavin immediately shuffled over and climbed into his arms, head pressed to his neck. Jack didn’t ask any questions about why the lad was upset and just stroked his fingers over his back and help him close as Gavin tried not to shake in effort not to cry. Jack figured he was just homesick, as he often was when he needed to be held for a while. The Brit drifted slowly off with Jack’s gentle fingers helping to lull him to sleep, and once he was out Jack reached over for the remote, turning the TV on to keep himself occupied as the lad napped until the boys got back.   
Just about twenty minutes after Gav had drifted off his sleep began to be restless, his fingers curling and uncurling in Jack’s shirt, his head burying into his neck and whimpers falling from his lips. Jack muted the TV and ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, shushing him and muttering soothing words to try and get him to stay asleep but soothe his dreams. After a few moments Gav let out a shuddered breath and his shoulders relaxed, mumbling out a, “thanks, B,” and Jack looked down at him confused, having no idea who ‘B’ was.

Jack had asked Michael if it was a nickname for each other, considering they were each other’s ‘boi’s’ but Michael had never heard it before. Michael was slowly starting to get more paranoid and pissed off about this whole Dan business. Gavin was keeping something from them but he had no proof to bring it up to him with, all the other guys were seemingly able to brush it off and pretend it wasn’t a thing but Michael couldn’t deal with not having an answer. He’d regularly be seen watching Gavin closely, sleeping closer to him in bed, and going out with him whenever Gavin wanted to get out of the house. Gavin never seemed to pick up on it and actually enjoyed having his boi with him more. That was until Gavin fell asleep while Michael was filming a Full Play and Gavin was on the couch, curled around a pillow. It was going alright until Michael kept getting stuck on what was supposed to be a simple puzzle and was slowly getting more frustrated until he was screaming at his character on the screen. He hadn’t noticed he’d woken Gavin until the Brit rolled onto the floor with a thud and groaned, “shush Dan,” before he was coherent enough to know what he said.  
Michael froze and paused the recording, turning to face his boyfriend as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. Michael crossed his arms over his chest, “who the fuck is Dan?” He was louder than he wanted to be but he was already worked up over the game and the previous paranoia.   
Gavin looked at him for a long moment, “what?”  
“Don’t what me asshole, we’ve all heard you say his name. Who is he?” Michael watched as Gavin’s face transitioned from confused to panicked, jumping onto his feet with more grace than Michael thought he was capable of and took off for the hallway. Michael took off after him but Gavin beat him to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Michael slammed his fist on the door, but didn’t yell again, his back to the door as he slid to the floor. His hands shook as he wrapped them around his knees. What he didn’t know what that Gavin was mirroring his position on the other side of the door, sobbing quietly. 

Geoff was the last one to hear it. They had all had several conversations about Gavin while the Brit wasn’t around. Their emotions ranged from worried to hurt. But that day was different, Gavin had been staring at his phone constantly, like he was waiting for a call, he had been watching out the window, too, not leaving the living room, where he had a view to the front yard. It had all the other boys on edge. Geoff was in the kitchen, feigning cooking for lunch but actually just worriedly pacing and flicking his eyes back and forth from the window, much like Gavin. Ray was on the living room floor, trying to focus on playing Xbox but with his British boyfriend pacing back and forth behind him it was hard to think about anything else. The other three were outside, on edge and waiting for a car to pull up. They didn’t know why but Gavin was obviously waiting for something to happen even if he would deny it when asked. Jack was in the front flowerbeds and plucking dead buds, taking much more time that necessary to straighten the tiny patches. Ryan was in the garage, checking oil and fretting over the three cars that belonged to the household even though none of the cars had had any kinds of problems lately. And Michael was simply brooding on the front porch, his arms cross and his legs on the porch railing as he mumbled under his breath.  
Geoff had just stepped into the living room when Gavin’s head shot up toward the window, the sound of a car pulling to the curb. Gavin was out toward the door before anyone else had moved a call of, “Dan,” on his lips as he skipped past all his boyfriends. None of them tried to stop him as Geoff and Ray stepped onto the porch next to Michael. Ryan had left the garage and was standing next to Jack, his hand on the youngers lower back. No one moved as the cab’s back door opened and a young man stepped out of the backseat, a scruffy face and dark hair, standing just taller than Gavin. The man was barely on his feet before Gavin was jumping on him, the both of them nearly falling backwards as the man wrapped his arms around their boyfriend to keep them up. The cabbie dropped a duffle next to the two of them and was paid before the car took off.  
“Calm down B, I’m home,” the voice was unmistakably British, not altered like Gavin’s was from being in America so long. Jack sighed and the rest of them moved, stepping into the middle of the yard, Jack and Ray looking confused and hurt, Ryan’s face was blank, and Michael and Geoff looked ready to skin someone if they didn’t get answers. The guy cleared his throat and Gavin slid back onto his feet but didn’t let go of Dan’s arm.   
Gavin bounced on his feet, a grin on his face that didn’t falter when he saw his boyfriends, “B, these are my boyfriends. That’s Geoff,” the moustached man’s lip barely twitched, “that’s Michael,” the curly-haired man stood straighter, trying to look intimidating, “that’s Jack,” the bearded man’s frown twitched into a small smile before it fell again, “that’s Ray,” the youngest lad just stepped closer to Geoff, “and that’s Ryan,” the blonde was the first to move, stepping forward and offering his hand politely to Dan. Gavin beamed again, all but squealing as Ryan introduced himself like the southern gentleman he was. “And guys, this is Dan.”  
“Uh, hi,” Dan waved after he’d shook Ryan’s hand. Ryan looked at least pleased with the strength of his grip. “I’ve heard a lot about all of you.”  
“Well that’s hilarious, because we haven’t heard shit about you,” Michael’s glare didn’t lessen even as Dan’s confusion was evident, turning to look at Gavin.  
“You didn’t tell them about me..?”   
Gavin shook his head, his eyes down cast, “I was scared.”  
Geoff spoke up at that, if Dan was scaring Gavin he really didn’t want him around, “scared of what, Gav?”   
Gavin buried his face into Dan’s arm, “that he wasn’t going to come back.” All the guys looked at each other as they watched Dan’s face fall, wrapping his arms around Gavin and supporting him as Gavin’s shoulders shook.   
“Hey, hey, I’m right here,” Dan soothed, and the guys were glad they were close enough to hear. Jack stepped forward to reach from Gavin, a reflex, he needed his boys to be okay, but stopped as Dan continued, “I promised you I’d come out in one piece.” Gavin stepped away from him then, wiping at his eyes and stomping his foot like a child.  
“I told you not go! You could have died out there! And then what would I do B? You’re such a… such a dick!” Dan looked like he was going to apologize for a moment before he sighed.  
“I didn’t die. And if I did you’ve got a pretty good family here, Gav, you’d be fine without me. Boyfriends are more important than best friends,” he joked. All the guys’ shoulders relaxed slightly at that, the reassurance that Dan wasn’t a lost boyfriend.   
“Never.” Gavin huffed, “I’d never be okay if something happened to you out there.”  
“But nothing did,” Dan soothed, sighing as Gavin wrapped around him again, running his fingers through his best friends hair as he shook. Dan looked up at the five others standing in front of them, giving them a sheepish smile, “Lt. Dan Gruchy at your service.” He was surprised when Geoff’s shoulders completely relaxed. 

It took them the rest of the day to get the story out of Gavin as to why he didn’t want to tell them about Dan. He said it was his burden to carry and he had been doing fine until he realized Dan would be coming home soon. Dan was a great guy and most of the boys found it hard to be pissed at him when it had been Gavin’s fault they had never heard of him before. They learned that the two had grown up together and did everything together until Gavin moved to America and Dan enlisted.   
Still Gavin refused to let go of Dan, all but sitting on his lap on the couch, always in contact with Dan unless the other man had to use the bathroom. Even that night he refused to sleep anywhere but near Dan. Michael wasn’t at all okay with that yet, being the only one of his boyfriends that was still completely pissed. The only one who was completely comfortable with Dan was Ray, who had attached to him the moment the man made a terrible joke. He was already calling the taller Brit ‘Dan The Man’ and making up dumb handshakes. So when they gave Dan the spare bedroom and Gavin was determined to sleep next to him, Ray went with him. Michael grumbled the whole night until he passed out about being replaced in the Lad Pad.

It took a while but by the time Dan left to go back home a few weeks later, Michael was joking with him, too and all of the boys had forgiven Gavin for keeping something like that from them. And maybe Gavin had another favorite word to say, but no one thought anything of it when Gavin would cheer out Dan’s name when the man answered a phone call or a Skype call, as long as Gavin kept saying their names with the same fondness he always had.


End file.
